Nega-Luna! (Trivia)
A trivia of Season 34, Nega-Luna!. Trivia * This episode is an inspiration and is similar to The Hidden Taste is Courage! Himari's Future Recipe! from Kira Kira Precure A La Mode. * Luna Girl is the eleventh character to be mind controlled by Lady Rancora’s negative energy. ** The first was Connor/Catboy in Nega-Catboy and Revenge of Nega-Catboy!. ** The second was Captain Hook in Captain Hook’s Engagement. ** The third was Peck in Peck On This!. ** The fourth was Skylar in Skylar Hits Back!. ** The fifth was Gadfly Garnet in The Not So Great Gadfly. ** The sixth was Stuffy in Stuff of Steel. ** The seventh was Kwazii in Atlantic: Kwazii’s Dark Heart. ** The eighth was Cedric in Cedric the Great... For Real!. ** The ninth was Amaya/Owlette in Owlette’s Well That Ends Well. ** The tenth was Greg/Gekko In Who’s the Baby Now?. * The following scenes of Luna Girl’s positive and negative memories seen on the movie screen and in the flashbacks is the following of the PJ Masks episodes and Disney Junior: The Animated Series episodes: ** Catboy and the Butterfly Bridage ** Gekko Saves Christmas ** Night of the Cat ** Owlette’s Luna Trouble ** Moonstruck: Race to the Moon! ** Moonstruck: Lunar Fortress ** Moonbreaker ** Lunar Moth Mania ** Magical Creature Christmas Rescue ** Luna Love! ** Luna Who? ** Luna Valentine ** Lunar Light! ** Atlantic: Midnight Magic! ** Gekko’s Peridot Phoenix ** Atlantic: Night of the Blue Moon ** Gekko’s Lovely Luna ** Atlantic: Love in Paris ** My Mommy the Moth Fairy ** The Blue Heart Lily Field ** Luna in Starland ** In Luna We Trust ** Rescue On the Moon! ** Luna Diary ** Luna Blossoms ** Dolphin Dilemma! ** Masquerade Mystery in Venice! ** Sofia’s Apprentice ** A Taste of Neapolitiger ** Luna in the Pridelands ** The Disney Junior Town Art Park ** The Chocolate Donation ** For the Love of the Fantasy Forest! ** Return to Cookie Jar TV Island ** The Journey to Fairy Oak ** Atlantic: Luminous Legends! ** The Fourth Brave Eagle! ** Fancy Nancy in the Neighborhood ** The Goblin Situation ** Bree-sy Does It! ** Who’s Got the Jaquin Power? ** Luna’s Pet Marble Fox ** The Struggle of a Lifetime ** Arachne’s Spider Labyrinth ** Luna Terra Rancher ** Rescuer’s Journey (Part 1) ** Rescuer’s Journey (Part 2) ** Soft Shell’s Softies ** The Orthrus Puppy Problem ** Three Jaquins and a Luna * Luna’s Diary makes its final appearance in this episode, but Greg gives her a new one with Kwazii’s memory storing in the end. * Morals: ** Don’t think about being alone all the time and look back at the good times from the past instead of the bad ones for the better. ** Keep moving onward to your future and no matter what, don't let your past keep you from getting your bright future. Category:Trivias Category:Episode trivias Category:Season 34 trivias